Loving You
by donnaughty
Summary: Ketika cinta yang dirasakan akhirnya menyatukan mereka berdua untuk selamanya.


**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modified Canon.**

**Loving You**

Draco Malfoy terus menatap dengan lekat pemuda yang duduk di seberang meja asrama kebanggaannya, Slytherin. Tugasnya sebagai salah satu Death Eater muda adalah memata-matai setiap gerak-gerik dari pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai _Th__e __Boy__-__Who__-__Lived_, Harry Potter.

Awalnya Draco tidak keberatan dengan tugasnya tersebut. Namun lama kelamaan, muncul suatu perasaan hangat yang tak dapat Draco artikan setiap dia menatap pemuda berkacamata bulat dengan rambut berantakan itu. Rasa hangat yang terkadang menyesakkan dadanya dan memaksanya untuk tersenyum tanpa sadar. Binar emerald di seberang mejanya itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Binar yang diperhatikan Draco muncul saat pemuda itu bersama teman-temannya namun berubah menjadi sinar sepi dan sendu di saat dia duduk termenung sendiri di tepi Danau Hitam, saat Draco tak sengaja lewat di sekitar danau beberapa kali.

Ingin Draco menghampirinya, membaginya kehangatan dalam pelukannya dan menghapus seluruh rasa sepi dan sedih yang dirasakan Harry, tapi posisinya sebagai Death Eater amat sangat tak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Draco hanya bisa memandang Harry dari kejauhan dengan tangan terkepal menahan diri untuk tak berlari kearahnya.

Draco terus menatapnya. Seringai khas Malfoy masih terpatri di wajahnya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari kilau kelabu kedua matanya. Kilau itu tidak lagi memancarkan rasa dingin dan benci, melainkan berubah menjadi rasa peduli dan...cinta? Entahlah, Draco sendiri pun tidak tahu pasti apa yang dia rasakan terhadap "musuh"-nya itu sekarang.

Pemuda di seberangnya itu terus mengobrol dengan seru bersama teman-temannya. Namun tiba-tiba Harry memandang ke seberang meja asramanya dan mendapati Draco sedang menatapnya lekat. Draco yang awalnya terkejut, langsung memasang tatapan dinginnya dan memperlebar seringai jahat khas seorang Malfoy, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan menantang dan penuh kebencian dari kedua emerald pujaannya itu.

Ketika Harry tidak memandangnya lagi, Draco langsung menunduk. Ia sibuk menekan bagian dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat ia mendapat tatapan penuh benci dari Harry. Perih seperti luka yang baru saja tercipta. Luka tak terlihat yang Draco tak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. Well, mungkin dia tahu, hanya saja dia sadar itu tak mungkin terjadi. Draco hanya bisa menikmati rasa perih ini dengan meringis.

Apakah ini cinta? Draco bingung atas perasaannya sendiri. Dia memang selalu merindukan kilau emerald itu jika Harry tidak ada di sekitarnya. Ia merindukan tawa Harry yang sering terdengar saat bersama teman-temannya. Ada rasa iri karena bukan bersama dia Harry bisa tertawa. Apakah ini cinta? Kalaupun memang benar ini cinta, maka Draco tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan cintanya, karena posisinya sebagai Death Eater. Lagipula, apakah mungkin Harry membalas perasaannya? Perasaan yang tak lazim ini karena mereka berjenis kelamin sama. Dan Draco pun tahu kalau Harry sangat membencinya, jadi amat sangat tidak mungkin jika Harry membalas cintanya.

Draco hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mengingat fakta-fakta itu. Ketidakberdayaannya untuk berjuang mendapatkan cintanya membuatnya sesak. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Harry yang notabenenya adalah musuh besar dari "majikan" ayahnya.

_I love you. But I have to hate you._

_I want you to love me back. But you have to hate me more._

_I'm in between_

**X x x x x x X**

Akhir-akhir ini Harry merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perilaku musuhnya, Draco Malfoy. Selama ini dia telah terbiasa dengan tatapan penuh benci dan menusuk dari Malfoy junior tersebut. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, setiap dia tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Draco, ada sesuatu yang lain yang Harry baca dari tatapan matanya. Walaupun hanya sekejap, sebelum berubah menjadi kembali seperti biasanya, dingin , namun sanggup membuat Harry merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Harry tahu bahwa sekarang Draco Malfoy adalah seorang Death Eater. Dia tidak terlalu kaget akan hal itu, karena Malfoy senior pun adalah seorang Death Eater. Namun ada sesuatu yang mulai menarik perhatian Harry tentang pemuda dengan pirang pucat dan kilau kelabu penuh kesombongan itu.

Terkadang Harry sering mendapati Draco sedang sendirian termenung dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi. Hanya garis kelelahan yang tersirat disana. Dan entah kenapa, Harry jadi suka berlama-lama memandangi wajah aristokrat tampan itu. Harry ingin bisa menjadi sahabat Malfoy junior itu, mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya tanpa harus menahannya seorang diri seperti itu. Tapi Harry sadar posisinya dan posisi Draco, musuh besar yang tak seharusnya bersahabat. Senyum hangat selalu muncul di wajah Harry saat dia memandang Draco. Senyum yang hanya muncul saat ada Draco. Senyum rahasia yang tak diketahui orang lain. Senyum yang terkadang menggambarkan perasaan yang dicobanya untuk ditahan.

Apakah ia mulai menyukai Draco? Tapi kenapa? Draco selalu memandangnya dengan penuh benci. Draco selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata cemoohan untuk dirinya. Berbagai mantra sering dirapalkan Draco untuk mencari gara-gara dengannya. Tapi ada satu saat dimana saat Draco mengeluarkan kutukan agak berbahaya kepada Harry, Harry sempat melihat rasa bersalah dan..panik? Walau beberapa detik kemudian langsung kembali menjadi dingin. Harry tak akan pernah melupakan kilat bersalah itu. Dan karena hal itulah Harry jadi mulai sering memperhatikan Draco.

_I love you. I love you not._

_I hate you. I hate you not._

_That's how I feel about you. In between._

Ya. Harry mengakui bahwa ia mulai mencintai Draco. Tapi yang membuatnya tertawa miris yaitu banyaknya fakta yang tak memungkinkan dia untuk mendekati pemuda yang disukainya. Seorang pemuda sekelas Malfoy tak mungkin menyukainya. Apalagi dia juga pria. Harry tertawa dalam hati. Cinta yang kembali tak mungkin dimilikinya. Sama seperti cinta kedua orangtuanya, juga Sirius, walinya.

"_Merlin! __Beri__ aku__ kesempatan__ untuk __mengatakan __atau __setidaknya __menunjukkan __kalau __aku __cinta __padanya_," batin Harry. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya termenung dan menyusuri koridor samping. Dari kejauhan, dia dapat melihat sesosok dengan rambut pirang pucat di ujung koridor lain sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Harry menarik nafas panjang, dan membulatkan tekadnya karena dia merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu pemuda itu.

**X x x x x x X**

Draco memandang langit biru yang berpadu indah dengan kilau danau akibat sinar matahari. Tanpa sadar, senyum muncul di wajahnya. Senyum bahagia yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah tampak di wajahnya. Perasaannya menghangat. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih kencang namun membuatnya nyaman. Dia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang amat sangat di luar dugaan. Kejadian yang mampu meneguhkan hati dan tekadnya untuk melindungi pemuda yang diam-diam dicintainya.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat dia baru saja kembali dari rapat para Death Eater di mana hasil akhirnya adalah keputusan bahwa perang besar harus segera dimulai. Perang di mana misi utamanya yaitu memusnahkan sang _the __Boy__-__Who__-__Lived_. Draco kembali dari rapat itu dengan keadaan hati yang amat sangat tak tenang, cemas, dan bingung. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin ikut perang ini. Dia tak ingin melihat kilau emerald itu menderita. Semua perasaan itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sangat tidak Malfoy-ish sekali memang, tapi Draco tak bisa menahannya.

Saat sedang berjalan di koridor samping yang sepi, tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut berantakan dengan kilau emerald pujaannya itu. Draco sempat terdiam. Saat pemuda itu mendekat, entah apa, tiba-tiba dia dan Harry tersenyum. Senyum dengan arti yang sama dengan senyum yang diberikan Draco untuknya. Senyum yang membuat jantungnya berdesir halus. Senyum yang membuatnya ingin melompat kegirangan. Senyum yang meyakinkannya bahwa perasaannya berbalas oleh Harry.

Saat keduanya tepat berpapasan, tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Draco langsung menggenggam tangan Harry. Harry sempat terkejut, namun dengan cepat dia membalas genggaman tangan Draco. Genggaman tangan yang terjadi hanya beberapa detik itu mungkin bisa dikatakan ungkapan cinta mereka yang tak terucap.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung danau yang tak terlihat. Dia sekarang yakin akan tujuan hidupnya. Dia akan melakukan apa pun agar pemuda itu bisa selamat, walaupun itu mengharuskannya membangkang perintah ayahnya. Dia akan selalu melindungi Harry apapun yang terjadi saat perang besar meletus nanti.. Senyum bahagia kembali muncul di wajahnya. Mengiringi tekadnya untuk melakukan apapun untuk melindungi cinta pertamanya.

**X x x x x x X**

Perang besar akhirnya terjadi juga dan berlangsung dengan sengit. Korban pun telah banyak yang berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak. Tak ingin menambah korban lebih banyak lagi, Harry pun langsung berhadapan dengan musuh abadi sejak dia lahir, Voldemort. Berbagai macam mantra melantun dari kedua musuh itu, tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang masih kacau. Hingga akhirnya Harry berhasil merapalkan mantra terakhirnya untuk memusnahkan Voldemort dan mengubahnya menjadi abu. Tapi sebelum menjadi abu, Voldemort sempat mengucapkan mantra membunuh ke arah Harry.

Tak ada seorang pun yang melihat perbuatan Voldemort tersebut kecuali Draco. Draco pun langsung berlari ke arah Harry dengan maksud menyelamatkan pria yang diam-diam dicintainya itu. Sayang, orang-orang di sekitarnya beranggapan bahwa Draco akan menyerang Harry.

"_Crucio!_," teriak salah satu penyihir dari kubu putih ke arah Draco. Draco yang tak memperhatikan sekitar karena pikirannya terus tertuju kepada Harry pun, tak mampu mengelak. Dia langsung terbujur kaku tepat di saat tangannya berhasil meraih tangan Harry.

Di saat yang bersamaan, mantra terakhir Voldemort sebelum dia berubah menjadi abu pun tak dapat dihindari oleh Harry karena saat itu Harry terkejut dengan Draco yang berlari ke arahnya. Mantra khas Voldemort berhasil membuat Harry terjatuh dengan tangannya berada dalam genggaman Draco. Sesaat dia sadar bahwa Draco berlari ke arahnya karena berusaha menyelamatkannya. Rasa hangat menyelimuti dadanya. Diepererat tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Draco kemudian tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya.

**X x x x x x X**

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Harry, dan akan selalu ada di sampingmu," ujar pria dengan kilau kelabu itu lembut.

"Aku tahu, Draco," balas Harry dengan senyum di bibirnya, menatap pria disampingnya dengan penuh cinta.

Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka melangkah menjauh dari danau tempat favorit mereka berdua itu.

**X x x x x x X**

Sementara tak jauh dari sana, dua peti mati mereka dimasukkan ke dalam lubang, mengubur dua pria yang terus saling mencintai walau ajal memisahkan mereka berdua.

**- THE DEAD -**

**DOR. Fic pertama XDD *nangis darah***

**I dedicate this fic to kakaQ yang cantik nan sarap, KASAN *peluk cium tabok* juga buat geng OOT yang ngepens Drarry maupun yg tidak, *tabok RUKIAH, MEISAROH, YUNCE, MANCE***

**My description about "Happily Ever After" ending. Mohon ripiunya jika berkenan membaca coret2an ungkapan hati saya ini sampai habis.. huhuhu.. **

**-DTK-**


End file.
